Breaking Dawn
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Dawn is a new turned vampire, trouble in the wizard world might kill her and her family. Watch as she meets Harry Potter, and saves the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Added info: I own Dawn and all other characters, the plot is shared between many writers, but the story is mine purely so I guess maybe it should not be here because it is not a FanFiction but I do not care.**

**Disclaim: Nothing to disclaim.  
Warnings: Language, Mushy stuff, Support of homosexuality (Don't like, Don't read).**

**Chapter one**

**My early years**

It was the year 1818, a year previously I lost my older sister, Madelaine, to sever heart problems. It had been a week since my brothers and father had been murdered by thugs in the street. My mother Guinevere grief stricken had disowned me for their deaths. She stood across from me crying as her friends comforted her. The funeral was two days after the murder, and the people of our town had wept for the loss of our best hunter and his heirs for over six months.

My father had been the only man in our town to take on any creature that attacked at will. He used his bow and seven arrows to hunt. Occasionally he took Johnnie and Lou hunting with him. Training them to fight.

I had no choice but to haunt the streets of Paris searching for work so I could have food and shelter. At first I worked in a hotel as a maid, then I moved on to being a seamstress in Les Femme Boutique. My jobs never lasted long due to my being 18 but looking from the bright side I got more trades that way. One night I found a job at a café called Bloody Mary's. It housed thugs from all over France. All were despicable, had no manners, and perverted all the waitresses and select few waiters…

It was the first night on the job for me, a complete cluts. I was having lots of trouble serving so I was put to the kitchens. I met a young girl around my age, with whom I got along with splendidly. Her name was Isabelle White. She was tall with long deep red hair and warm cobalt blue eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she moved with a grace no one else possessed. By far she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, and I found myself in a constant state of admiration towards her. She worked night hours at the café in the kitchens. She was the smartest girl I had ever met and I was curious about her and found out all I could. Her father was a nobleman in Italy. While her brother and sister were merchants. Her mother had died when her younger sister had been born.

Isabelle and I were grew close to each other over the short hours we had together every night. We continuously conversed about things which never made sense to talk about, such as the colours of the rainbow. We would go home together and just sit and relate to one another. She was the sister I no longer had. She and I stayed up all night just doing our own thing. Sadly even we had our own curfews. The daytime was spent sleeping so we could remain awake while cooking in the evenings. She was kind, and had an auraaround her that emanated power and understanding. You could see by her eyes that she had intellect beyond her years. She was a hugging person with a strange fascination with necks...she was physically affectionate, always hugging people, always pressing greeting kisses on my cheeks as she entered the kitchen where I cooked.

We were different though. She was the beautiful intellect with a future, I was just a pretty face. She was religion less as I was, and we often debated God and the Devil. Our most common debates were: Why are we here? Are we here for a reason, and if so what is that reason? Do we live empty lives and then just stop? Of course we had no answers for each other and usually when these questions came up we would not speak for days. Both uncomfortable about talking to the other on life and death. However nonreligious, we were scared of death I suppose. We wondered like everyone else on where we go and if we go anywhere at all....

"Dawn, it is time to get up we're late." I groaned as Izzy shook me awake. "Come on sleepy head! We are late!" She persisted, "Nahhww." I argued. Izzy always woke me up. I was a heavy sleeper when I wanted to be, and with the hangover I had then it was no surprise to her when I fell out of the bed. "Well at least you are out of there." She said to me in an amused voice. One rude hand gesture and she was on me. Despite being girls we did have our own little play fights. We did not mean to hurt each other only to give a few bruises. Laughing we climbed in some warm water and quickly bathed. We then ran as fast as we could, while looking decent, to Bloody Mary Café. Panting hard we gathered ourselves up in front of it and opened the door.

"Sorry we're late monsieur Johan! Dawn over slept." Izzy explained. "Hey, you attacked me! And I had a hangover!" I defended myself touchily. "Alright no fighting here! Just get to work. We are having an open mike night to celebrate the new year tomorrow so I need all hands on deck." Mr. Johan said exasperatedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Added info: I own Dawn and all other characters, the plot is shared between many writers, but the story is mine purely so I guess maybe it should not be here because it is not a FanFiction but I do not care.**

**Disclaim: Nothing to disclaim.  
Warnings: Language, Mushy stuff, Support of homosexuality (Don't like, Don't read).**

**Chapter two  
****The Devils Servant**

It was on this, the first Open Mike Night of 1821 when true trouble walked through the door. The man was tall with flaming red hair and dusty brown eyes. He had a commanding sense about him. Every thing he did screamed power and strength. All cowered under his gaze, with the exception of me and Izzy. The man did not scare us after all he was just a man with no real reason for being at the café. This is most likely where I made my mistake. Not fearing something draws danger. I forgot to be aware…

"Bonsoir Chèrie, comment allez-vous?" I leapt a foot in the air with surprise at the voice which sounded behind me. Turning I saw it was the man with red hair. "Bonsoir Monsieur, fort bein, merci. Et vous?" I stuttered out. "Ca va bien. Comment t'appelles tu?" He said deeply to me. "Je m'appelle Dawn. Et toi?" I told him formally. "Je m'appelle Journ." I was informed. "May I help you?" I quired. He laughed a beautiful, musical, rich laugh before replying. "No monchèr. I might be able to help you though." I was nervous, unsure as to what his intentions were as I stared into his eyes. "Alright…Say I agree and let you help me. How could you help me and why would you want to?" He laughed again. "Well I could take you in to live with me and my two other children. And I want to help you because I see something different in you." he told me. "You would make a wonderful member of our family." Then it got dark and my memory blanked.

When I woke up I was in a Victorian Creole style room in a large bed. Looking out the window I saw it was late evening. I turned around to better absorb my surroundings, only to come face to face with a small girl around twelve. She had long, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Her skin was whiter than snow. She smiled to reveal long sharp canines which could have penetrated anything.

"Hello, my name is Zaphara Nimu I am, for all intents and purposes depending on your choice, your younger sister." She told me. "My name is Dawn. May I ask where I am?" I queried. "And how I got here?" I added as an after thought. She giggled and said "You get straight to the point…I like that." Now it was getting weird. "Okay umm…well I will just be going back to the café I work at." Zaphara giggled hysterically and said. "You cannot leave! You live with us now and you have to be filled in!" The girl really confused me. "Why? Filled in on what?" Zaphara snickered and pointed to my jugular. I felt two what seemed like bite marks, by my life vein. Looking in the mirror they were bites. The girl, Zaphara, giggled madly as she began to drag me down steep stairs.

Zaphara lead me into a sitting room where a man sat playing piano. He was tall, around twenty two years old. He had long, dark hair and the most beautiful green-blue eyes. "Ah, so you are awake! My name is Avarn Jens." He kissed my hand softly. "Dawn." I told him in kind. We sat down and began to speak with one another, getting to know each other through small stories. Zaphara was an orphan who had been dying in Egypt when she was found. Avarn was a trader from America who dealt in goods like silk and spices. He then proceeded to explain what had happened to me. "Our sire, Journ, was out feeding when he saw you and he just knew you were the one he wanted. You see he only wanted to feed off you, but then he tasted your blood and wanted you as a companion." I was stunned and just about ready to run far away. "Do not panic, it is an honor to be chosen." Zaphara was fast to assure me. "Chosen for what though?" I asked in frustration. "To become a vampire of course." Said Avarn uncertainly. Before I could do anymore the man from the bar who tried to make me a vampire came in. "Dawn, as you know from our conversation my name is Journ de Luis, I am your possible soon-to-be sire. Before you ask I am three hundred and twenty four years old. Now that you know me we can get to business. I assume that Avarn and Zaphara have told you what happened last night?" He looked at my two alleged siblings who nodded. "Now you have a choice. Either you let me turn you into a vampire, or we kill you. It is your choice entirely. No pressure!" Journ smiled innocently at me as he waited for my answer. Eventually I admitted defeat. "Turn me."

That day I stayed outside. It was my last day to see the sun. I returned to the sitting room where I was introduced to the three vampires who would become my family for an eternity. "Are you ready to give in to the darkness?" said Journ. "Yes, I am ready." I responded. Next thing I knew there was pain. Nothing could end it, there was only pain and pleasure in one foul swoop. It was over as soon as it started. I felt blood on my lips and realized I had taken Journs blood while he took mine. Looking around I saw many different colours around me. Colours inside of colours. Blinking a few times I saw normally and began to look around. Everything was different to me. I saw things I never saw before. Looking at my fellow vampires I saw dark shadows behind them in the form of wings. Their fangs showed white on their blood red lips. Their glowing eyes caught shimmers as the moon light reflected on the lake in front of them. Their pale skin shone brightly in the light. I felt a hunger I had never felt in all my time as a human. "We have to go feed! The dawn will be upon us in no time." Said Zaphara. At long last the one thing I was dreading came up. Killing was never my way as a human and I was determined to keep it that way.

The worst of my transformation was that I could never see Isabelle safely again. I dreaded killing my loved ones, and drowned in sorrow for what I had allowed to happen to myself. Journ drew me away from my guilt at killing, he anchored me to my sanity and I knew I could never survive without his help. He brought me in before dawn. He lay me in my coffin snugly wrapping a blanket around me. He stopped me from feeding to long. He stopped me feeding off bad blood. He protected me from mortals, werewolf, and other creatures. It was he who took me into his coffin when I had nightmares about killing. It was he who soothed my curiosity, my need for comfort, my desire for convenient companionship. And when ever he went away it would kill me. I would spend my nights with Avarn or Zaphara in search of comfort. Journ was my shield, I relied on him, I trusted him, and I lusted for his approval in everything I did. Every time he came home after being gone for mere days I would pounce on him and hug him as tightly as possible. I would not let go for hours after, sometimes days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Added info: I own Dawn and all other characters, the plot is shared between many writers, but the story is mine purely so I guess maybe it should not be here because it is not a FanFiction but I do not care.**

**Disclaim: Nothing to disclaim.  
Warnings: Language, Mushy stuff, Support of homosexuality (Don't like, Don't read).**

**Chapter three  
Family in Parie**

_CRASH__  
_"Dawn! Yes, yes beloved, I missed you too. Can you let me go?" Frantically I shook my head in no. "No? Alright then my sweet." I held fast to him as he carried me to the couch and sat down with me cuddled in his lap resting my head between his chin and his chest. I watched him reading a book as he soothingly rubbed my back with one hand, it was his way of calming me, it was one of the only ways of calming me I was after all a stubborn child. The joke in the family was that Journs baby was clingy, though it was not meant with cruelty but I still took offence when the mood struck me. I loved Journ. He and I shared a special bond of maker and child which he had never had with Avarn or Zaphara. Neither minded that I kept him, as neither really interacted with him voluntarily often except the nights we spent as a family. Those were wonderful nights, we would sit and read quietly by the fire together and just feel at peace. Or we would run around the house trying to catch one another in order to torture our captives. I remember Journ half heartedly asking that we keep it down before the neighbours reported the late night disturbances. Sometimes he would play with us though, that was always funner because he gave us spirit. though those nights were amazing and fun now all I wanted to do was sit in his arms until dawn would force us to leave the room to his coffin, due to my refusal to release him. I felt a certain peace at last, there was comfort and support in his strong hold around me. I was warm, safe, and loved in my makers arms, with a blazing fire in the grate reading poetry together, although we did not speak. We simply enjoyed one anothers company. Journ and my two siblings were all I had, but he was all I knew. He protected me from werewolves on the full moon. The one time of the month I was forbidden to leave the house. I was never very strong as a fledgling and Journ found it impossible to let me handle my own problems. On a level it was nice to think he cared so much but it could get annoying, even though I could never face off with a werewolf alone.

We had lived in peace for thirteen years before more vampires came in 1834, to Paris. Apart from us there was a one hundred and thirteen year old male brat. He was a little snot who was kidnapped and turned one hundred years before me. His name was Daniel Manilas. He had mousy brown hair and beady onyx eyes. He put his nose in every thing and was down right rude to every one no matter who.  
Imperia Lovette was aged at one hundred and three when I met her. She had black hair cut into a below the ear bob, she had china blue eyes and delicate features. She was twenty nine when she and her brother Raven were turned by Jacob Makael. She is very smart and extremely caring. She always has very good advice.  
Raven Lovette was aged at one hundred and one years old. He had short, spiky black hair, and Beige-brown eyes. He was short but menacing. If someone is pranked all eyes turned to him! He was a master hunter but also very sentimental and paid homage to those he killed.  
Jacob Makael was my uncle of sorts. He sired the Lovette siblings. He was tall with brown hair, and amethyst eyes. A merciless killer. When I met him he was five hundred years old. He was good friends with my sire and he was always visiting. I was never too fond of him, he was very creepy…too blood crazed.  
Argen Forst aged three hundred and fifty years old. He had curly, long, blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a true prankster and taught Raven tricks. One would think he deeply regreted siring Daniel…Not a chance! He always said the only reason he kept Daniel was because he needed something to laugh at. His sire was Jacob Makael.

Five Elders of the above mentioned coven:  
Aaron Vane- Total creep! Sired Jacob Makael  
Joyce Mile- Can you say insane?  
Anald Jepru- Talk about stuck up!  
Marshe Du Ponte- I demand her annihilation!  
Mardes De Vu- Wow! What a killjoy!

The lord and Lady:  
Morde Denson- War mad  
Lucy Denson- Who can say "We're doomed"?

I suppose I am being mean but they were all idiots. And to think people trust them with their lives! I would rather live with Daniel forever and ever than trust them with my life. Journ would always scold me over my rudeness to the Elders and two leaders even though we had nothing to do with them...or so I thought...they were to have more to do with us than we bargained for.

By 1845 we had learned to live in peace and how to ration the feeding at one mortal to two or three vampires. I decided on urge to find my beloved Isabelle, but upon arriving at Bloody Mary the new management said she had died a year after I left work. In shock I ran to the graveyard not believeing it until I saw the tomb. She was dead. But no. The scent of her rotting corps would have been every where. I hurried to open the tomb, and I found no body, the coffin was empty asides for a letter. Picking it up I read it out:

_March 3rd 1822_

_To whom it may concern_

_My name is Isabelle White I am 210 years old to date, I am most definatly not dead as you can plainly tell by this letter. I would like to say that it has been hell living with mortals and I shall avoid it from now on. I am going to travel the world, so do not fret. I shall return. I do not know when but I shall return! You have not seen the last of me! Journ make sure Dawn brushes her new fangs! XD Dawn if you read this let me savour the shock on your face............................................................................savouring done. Well I have to be going I shall see you soon Dawn! ;P_

_Love Isabelle_

I ran to Journ crying. When I found him he was sympathetic and admitted to knowing Isabelle but not knowing about her 'death' or departure. I was miserable for quiet a while but with Journs help the blues soon left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**

**Is anyone reading this?! If yes review if no then please understand when I stop writing it.**

**Lebrat Lestat**


End file.
